Ambition, rédemption, trahison
by Syrene-T
Summary: Supposons que James Norrington ait été à la place de Jack lors de l'épisode du kraken.


_- Abandonnez le navire_, dit Jack d'un ton lugubre.

Gibbs faillit tomber à la renverse.

- _Jack !!_ s'étrangla t-il. _Le Pearl_ ?!!

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- _Ce n'est qu'une grosse barque_, souffla Jack, le cœur au fond des bottes.

Elisabeth, navrée, regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle tout en se dirigeant à pas lents vers la chaloupe. Le pont était recouvert d'un indescriptible amas de débris et de corps brisés, et par endroit, nées de l'explosion de poudre et de rhum mêlés, des flammes avides commençaient à dévorer le navire.

Dans l'indifférence générale.

Tous savaient qui allait engloutir le Black Pearl, unique amour de Jack Sparrow et feu Hector Barbossa. Le prédateur qui sous les eaux traîtresses enroulait ses longs tentacules meurtriers en vue de donner le coup de grâce au navire pirate était bien plus avide que le feu lui-même. Si avide en vérité, songea la jeune femme, des frissons lui courant sur la peau, qu'il ne se contenterait probablement pas du Black Pearl. La terre, le salut étaient si loin !

- Venez, Elisabeth, dit James Norrington en la prenant par le bras. Ne traînons pas.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire crispé. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre quand son regard tomba par hasard sur la poche de l'ancien commodore. Tendu par un objet inconnu, le tissu frémissait régulièrement, se soulevant et s'abaissant comme si… comme un…. un éclat métallique fit étinceler les yeux de la jeune femme, qui comprit à l'instant pourquoi Jack Sparrow s'était trouvé dépourvu, au moment le plus crucial, de la seule chose qui aurait pu arrêter Davy Jones.

Norrington avait eu tout le temps voulu pour s'emparer du précieux contenu du coffre. Et Elisabeth comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Elle éprouva un sentiment mêlé de colère et de compassion. Pour James, qu'était-ce que des pirates ? Un fléau à éradiquer à tout prix ! C'était sa lutte contre les pirates qui avait précipité sa chute. Jack était son ennemi, Will était son rival, pourquoi les aurait-il ménagés alors qu'il tenait l'occasion de retrouver d'un geste tout ce qu'il avait perdu ?

Elisabeth se sentit incapable de lui en vouloir. Pourtant, un plan implacable venait de naître dans son esprit. Elle savait ce qui retiendrait le kraken le temps que ses amis et elle puissent se mettre en sécurité. Oh, cela lui coûtait ! Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour James Norrington. Mais, songea t-elle en faisant taire les remords qui déjà s'insinuaient en elle, il mourra de toute façon. Nous mourrons tous, si je ne fais rien. Cette dernière évidence l'emporta.

D'un coup d'œil, elle s'assura que James et elle demeuraient les derniers sur le pont. Les autres mettaient la chaloupe à flots et s'y embarquaient en hâte. Très naturelle en apparence, Elisabeth se tourna vers l'ex commodore en disant mentalement adieu à toute une part de son enfance et de son adolescence.

- Vous êtes venu, James, dit-elle avec un sourire engageant, alors que vous auriez pu rester sur l'île. Vous saviez ce que nous allions affronter, mais vous avez choisi de repartir avec nous.

Interdit, Norrington la regarda sans comprendre. Qu'aurait-il gagné à rester sur cette île perdue ? Il devait se réembarquer avec les autres pour regagner Port-Royal et ramener à Cutler Beckett son terrible trophée. Certes, il n'avait pas songé que le kraken les attaquerait. Il pensait avoir le temps de fausser compagnie à ses indésirables compagnons avant que Davy Jones ne lâche la bête sur eux. Là, il avait commis une grosse erreur. Ignorant qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, il songea l'espace d'un instant à le dire à Elisabeth, à tout lui avouer, mais il ne put s'y résoudre de crainte de sa réaction.

Et subitement elle lui noua ses bras autour du cou.

- J'ai toujours su, chuchota t-elle en se composant un visage de circonstance, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Le genre d'homme que l'on rêve d'épouser. J'ai toujours su que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre !

Le cœur de James Norrington s'emballa, s'affola, ses sens parurent entrer en ébullition. La sentir là, contre lui, voir son visage si proche, la promesse que semblait contenir son regard et la moue provocante de ses lèvres lui montèrent à la tête comme une boisson enivrante et capiteuse.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il se souvint pourtant qu'elle avait autrefois promis de l'épouser uniquement pour en sauver un autre… qu'elle avait fait son choix… qu'elle aurait du être mariée, à cette heure… peut-être même l'était-elle, d'ailleurs….

- Ah… euh… mais ?! balbutia t-il, pris d'un fol espoir. Mais, euh…. Et T….

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase et colla ses lèvres aux siennes tout en insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche ouverte.

Dans le même temps, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et le poussa pour le faire reculer, comme si une passion sauvage l'habitait. Et son baiser devint sauvage également, tandis que James Norrington perdait absolument toute notion de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de ce qui se passait, de ce qu'il avait jamais eu en tête. Il ne se demanda même plus si elle l'aimait, si elle était sincère, il perdit tout contact avec le monde, emporté par le tourbillon de ses sens brusquement exacerbés.

Il ne vit pas le visage de Will apparaître au-dessus du bastingage. Elisabeth, qui lui tournait le dos et se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait, ne le vit pas davantage. Elle continuait à pousser Norrington pour le faire reculer, encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu, jusqu'à ce que le grand mât dans son dos l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Des sentiments de regret et de honte voulurent l'envahir mais elle les repoussa fermement, tandis que sa sauvage étreinte se faisait brusquement beaucoup plus tendre. Si tendre que le cœur de James Norrington fondit complètement.

Clac !

Un bruit métallique retentit, il ressentit brusquement le froid du métal sur son poignet gauche.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Mais en ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux savourer ce baiser, un baiser tel qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé, il vit la vérité dans les yeux bruns d'Elisabeth.

Elle n'eut besoin de lui fournir aucune explication. Et en son for intérieur, James Norrington ne put s'empêcher de se railler lui-même : c'était si évident ! Et il n'avait rien vu venir, comme le benêt qu'il était. Pire encore, il avait _voulu_ croire que tout était vrai.

- Sans vous, il ne serait pas là, James ! fit Elisabeth en s'efforçant vainement de prendre un ton dur et en désignant la mer d'un geste vague.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement et elle ajouta à voix basse, en retenant ses larmes de son mieux :

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je le fais sans regret._

Le sourire désabusé de James Norrington en contenait, lui, des regrets, ô combien ! Regret de s'être laissé piégé, regret de voir définitivement tous ses projets d'avenir anéantis, regret bien sûr de n'avoir jamais obtenu l'amour de cette sensuelle et dangereuse créature, mais surtout, mais avant tout, regret de voir finir si vite le rêve merveilleux qui l'avait emporté durant les quelques instants qu'avait duré ce baiser de mort. Regret enfin, peut-être, de constater que cette femme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps n'avait jamais été, au fond, celle qu'il idéalisait.

- Vous êtes devenu un pirate, Elisabeth, constata-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

- En effet ! répondit-elle d'un ton cette fois beaucoup plus assuré.

Pourtant ce fut plus fort qu'elle : à l'instant même où elle allait se détourner pour rejoindre les autres, elle déposa à nouveau un baiser rapide, léger, sur les lèvres de l'ancien commodore. Elle n'ajouta pas une parole et se força à mettre de la distance dans son regard. Puis elle se détourna et s'enfuit en courant, ravalant ses larmes.

Demeuré seul, victime expiatoire mais non pas innocente d'un sacrifice monstrueux, James Norrington regarda autour de lui, jeta un coup d'œil vers la mer bleue dont d'un instant à l'autre allait surgir la mort, puis regarda enfin en direction de la chaloupe qui s'éloignait déjà à la force des rames.

- Elisabeth ! fit-il encore, à mi-voix, savourant ce prénom qu'il avait dans le cœur depuis si longtemps.

Ce devait être sa dernière parole sur terre.

FIN


End file.
